


Birthday Surprise

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Dean Wakes you up in the middle of the night to take you to see your long time friend, Benny Lafitte
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Birthday Surprise

“Dean, what are you doing?” You asked for the third time that night. He’d woken you up at 2am and had told you to get dressed or he was leaving without you. He didn’t explain why he’d suddenly woke you up. But you could tell by the way he was gripping the steering wheel with a white knuckled grip that something must have happened, something bad. He’d been driving for nearly three hours and hardly said a word to you.

He’d driven the pair of you to some off-road backwood area. Up ahead rested a log cabin. You could hear a stream not too far behind the cabin. He’d shut off the engine and leaned back in the seat before finally turning his head to look at you.

“I know it’s been a few years since I rescued you out of Purgatory,” he started, “I have a surprise for you. He wasn’t ready to see you until now.”

“Who?” You asked, searching your memory for whoever Dean could be talking about.

“Come on.” Without waiting for an answer, Dean stepped away from the car and walked up to the cabin. Quickly, you followed him. You nearly walked into his backside as he opened the door and stopped just in front of the threshold.

“Dean?” A husky southern drawl caught your attention and you stepped around Dean. Your ears perked up at the familiar tone as your eyes searched for the vampire. “I thought I heard that damned car.”

“Benny,” dean graciously wrapped his friend in a tight embrace before releasing him. “I brought someone to meet you.”

“Who-?” Benny became quiet as his eyes landed on your own. A grin broke out on his face before he charged at you, nearly picking you off the ground as he hugged you tightly. “Y/N, how did you- how-?”

“You can thank Dean and Sam for helping me.” You blinked away tears as you held the vampire tightly to you, too afraid that if you released him, he’d be torn from you once again. “God, Benny, I’ve missed you.”

Another moment embraced in each other before you finally remembered Dean was standing two feet away from you. You released Benny before wrapping your arms around Dean.

“Happy birthday, y/n,” Dean whispered in your ear. “I’ll come pick you up in two days. Have fun reuniting with Benny.”


End file.
